A Little Cheer
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - As Momo is putting the last of her notebooks into her backpack, she looked over to see several gathered classmates. She heard them say, "Happy birthday." Watching the birthday girl, Hinamori cracked a small smile. If she transferred earlier, she would have made friends who would also say the same thing to her. Momo closed her eyes and sighed. "Maybe next year..."


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only character I do own is Miyako Hinamori.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updates as of late. I was busy focusing on completing my last semester of school and balancing it out with work at the same time. Today is Hinamori's birthday. What better way to celebrate it with one of my infamous birthday one-shots? Happy reading and I hope you enjoy it!**  
**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."_

* * *

**A Little Cheer**

"I'll be back soon!"

"Have a great day at school, Momo-chan!"

With that said, the seven year old girl stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. A bright smile appeared on Hinamori's face. Today is June 3rd, a special day that occurs once every year. It is her birthday.

She placed her hands on her bag pack straps before she began walking to school. After about five minutes, she noticed a familiar face up ahead. Though she doesn't know his name, his snowy white hair and emerald-teal eyes are not hard to spot amongst her schoolmates. She stopped walking for a moment to see the boy juggling a soccer ball with his foot. She smiled with delight, fascinated with her schoolmate's skill much like all her other previous encounters.

Suddenly, the white haired boy stopped juggling. Just as he is about to turn in her direction, the shy girl let out a small squeak and quickly hid behind a nearby tree. With her head tilted forward and her eyes shut tight, Momo hoped that he didn't notice her presence. Luckily, her prayer has been answered when she heard a voice. "Hey Hitsugaya, sorry to keep you waiting."

She opened her eyes. With her hands placed on the tree trunk, she cautiously leaned over to take a peek. The white haired boy is talking to a taller dark haired one. "It's alright, Kusaka. Let's get going before the school bell rings."

With that said, Hitsugaya kicked the soccer ball ahead and began dribbling with his feet. After looking over, a grin appeared on his face. He passed the ball to his dark haired friend. The two boys soon ran the rest of their way to school together, unaware of the peeping raven haired girl.

Once they are gone, Hinamori slowly came out of her hiding spot. With a hand placed on her chest, she sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted is for them to catch her in the act. Then, she thought about the joyful expressions they displayed. Hinamori let out a soft smile, feeling nostalgic. She also displayed the similar emotion towards her friends before she transferred to Seireitei Elementary. Suddenly, Momo blinked. "Oh no, I have to hurry."

After hoisting her backpack up to her shoulders, she ran the rest of her way to school.

* * *

"In order to solve this equation..." Suddenly, the teacher heard the school bell on the PA system. She glanced at the clock to check the time. Then, she resumed her attention to the class. "We'll continue this after lunch."

With that said, the teacher gathered her books and left the children to enjoy her break. As Momo is putting the last of her notebooks into her backpack, she looked over to see several classmates gather around another. She heard them say, "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, Kou-chan!"

"Happy birthday, Azuma-san."

"Happy birthday, Kourin-chan!"

"Arigato minna-san!"

Watching her happy classmate, Hinamori cracked a small smile. If she transferred earlier, she would have made friends who would also say the same thing to her. Momo closed her eyes and sighed. _"Maybe next year..."_

When she reopened them, the raven haired girl put the last of her books in her bag. As she zipped it closed, she heard a shout. Wondering what it is about, she turned her body. The next thing she knew, something flew into her face. Before long, she heard the class erupt in laughter.

Hinamori quickly wiped the substance away with her sleeve. With one good look at her clothes and the reaction from her classmates, she put all the pieces together. She quickly placed her hands over her face and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Hitsugaya, do you have any plans after school?"

Just as he is about to take a bite from his sandwich, the white haired boy shook his head at his friend. "Not really."

"Cool," Kusaka said. "Let's stop by at the arcade and play some ga-"

"Hey guys!" They stopped their conversation to turn their heads to one of their classmates, who is standing at the door. "You totally missed it!"

"Missed what?" a female classmate asked.

"The transfer student from class 2-2 got caked in the face!"

"What really?"

"How did it happen?" another student asked.

"I don't know, but you should have seen the look on her face!"

"Transfer student?" Sojiro turned to his older friend. "Who would that be?"

At that moment, Toshiro noticed a certain raven haired girl running across the hall with her hands buried in her face.

"Hitsugaya."

Hearing his name, he resumed his attention to Sojiro. He then closed his eyes. With his hands held out, he shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows..."

Then, he took a bite of his lunch and watched several students gather. After hearing them mumble a few words, they all left the classroom. "It seems they're going to check it out."

Once he ate the last of his sandwich, the white haired boy licked the crumbs from his thumb and pointer finger before he stood up from his seat.

"Are you going too?"

He put his hands into his pants pockets and replied, "No, I'm going to the washroom."

With that said, he walked through the open door. After closing it from behind, he took a left. Along the way to his destination, something outside caught his eye. So, he stopped for a moment to look through the window. Hiding under the school bridge to the gymnasium, he saw the crying raven haired girl curled up against the wall.  
After standing there for a bit, Toshiro looked over to see the nearby staircase ahead.

* * *

Hinamori hyperventilated between sobs. As she struggled to calm down, she wiped her tears with the palm of her hands. However, her efforts were of no avail because of the smudged icing on herself. "T-This is not how I want to enjoy my...my birthday."

"Birthday?" asked a voice. "It's your birthday?"

Momo gasped and raised her head to see the white haired boy looking down at her. Suddenly at a loss for words, she slowly nodded her head.

"Is that so?" He turned his body so that he can lean on the wall beside her. He raised his head to look at the bottom structure of the bridge. "Then, you shouldn't be sad."

Momo blinked, wondering where he is going with this.

"It is your special day."

Soon, she realized he is trying to comfort her. Just as she is about to wipe her face with her sleeve again, she noticed the older boy holding out a wet blue cloth in front. Slowly, she extended her hand out and accepted his offer. "A-Arigato...um..."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The birthday girl let out a soft smile.

"I'm Momo Hinamori." She took a moment to clean her face with the cloth. "I recently transferred here."

"I heard."

"How did you know I was here?" Toshiro raised an arm and pointed at the window on the second floor. "Oh, you must be quite observant for noticing me from there."

"Not as observant as you," Hitsugaya replied. "You watch me play with my soccer ball on the way to school and home everyday."

"Eh, you noticed?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Oh..."

Hinamori blushedand turned her head away, feeling embarrassed for feeling like an idiot. She should have known that Toshiro has been aware of her actions for the whole time. They fell silent.

"So, um...thanks for cheering me up and for the handkerchief." After she returned the cloth back to its rightful owner, she placed her hands together and fiddled with her fingers. "I guess...I'll see you ar-"

"Momo-chan, there you are!"

The two children looked over to see a young woman running up to them. Surprised to see her here, Hinamori exclaimed, "Okaa-san, what are you doing here?"

After giving her daughter a loving embrace, Miyako replied, "I got a phone call from your teacher that you were missing. So, I had to come find you. Are you alright?"

Momo nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, now I am thanks to Hitsugaya-kun."

She looked at her new friend.

"Right?"

Toshiro merely nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

With a smile on her face, Miyako lowered down to his level and said, "You're such a sweet boy; thanks for looking out for my daughter."  
"You're welcome, ma-"

"Please call me Miyako."

"M-Miyako-san."

She nodded her head. Suddenly, they heard the tone of the school bell. "Well, it seems that you two have to back to class. Why don't you run along?"

"Hai!" they both said in unison. Together, they soon raced back inside the school building.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Hinamori's class, Momo stopped running and said, "Ne, Hitsugaya-kun..."

He stopped and turned his attention to her. "Yeah..."

Feeling a bit uneasy, she began playing with her fingers and stared down at the ground. Mustering all the courage she has, she asked, "I-Is it okay...for me to walk with you home after school?"

Toshiro then let out a soft smile. "I don't have a problem with that. Happy Birthday, Hinamori."

Soon, a bright smile appeared on her face. "Thank you and see you soon!"

With a nod of agreement, the two new found friends went into their respected classrooms to resume their day at school.

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Arigato_** - Thank You, _**Minna**_ - Everyone,_** Okaa-san** _- Mother, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Owari** _- The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll be back soon with the updates of my regular HitsuHina fan fictions. Laterz!


End file.
